<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undone by sapphicseshatwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996456">Undone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicseshatwrites/pseuds/sapphicseshatwrites'>sapphicseshatwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, catra x female reader, catra x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicseshatwrites/pseuds/sapphicseshatwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: “Hey do you think you can do an explicit (NSFW), Catra x reader, and the smut dialogue is “I love the sounds you make when you come undone.” Thank you so much”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra (She-Ra)/Female Reader, Catra (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s), Catra (She-Ra)/Reader, Catra (She-Ra)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: You didn’t specify what position you wanted Catra and the reader to be in (dom/sub/top/bottom), so I just wrote this according to my own headcanons (Catra is a heavy bottom leaning switch, but no matter what, she always subs, I said what I said 😌). I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I need you,” Catra pleads, breathing hotly against your lips. Her hips give a small jerk, a futile attempt to brush her cunt over your hand, desperately searching for sweet, sweet friction. “Please—” she whimpers brokenly, dropping her head against your shoulder. “Baby, <em>please</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She looks so beautiful like this, with her tousled hair, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips—absolutely breathtaking. You relish this moment specifically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck,” you sigh, sliding your hands beneath her shirt to touch her heated skin. “I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Catra whines desperately at the lack of contact where she needs it most and sits back for a moment to tear off her shirt. She tosses the scraps somewhere behind her and braces herself on your shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You trail your hands up her sides, eager to explore the now exposed skin. You unclasp her bra from behind and fling it away, revealing her breasts to your greedy eyes. You cup them in your hands and thumb the nipples, earning a shudder and gasp from your girlfriend. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lie back and tug Catra forward until she falls over you. You wrap your lips around one of the hardened buds, suckling gently as you pinch the other between your thumb and forefinger. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Catra closes her eyes and rests her chin on top of your head, succumbing to the pleasant sensations of your lips. Her nails dig into your shoulder while she slips a hand between your bodies, deftly unbuttoning her jeans before shoving a hand past her panties to provide herself the relief she needs so much. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Catra is so sensitive, even without touching, but between the stimulation you’re giving her tits and the rapid brushing of her fingers over her clit, she’s already rising toward the cliff’s edge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait,” you order.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No—” Catra begs, humping her hand faster.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You push Catra back to sit against your propped legs and pull her hand out of her panties, bringing it up to your face. All she did was work her clit, but even then, her fingers are slick with wetness. With a small smirk, you lick the juices off her fingers. She tastes delectable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Catra’s fingers dig into your skin a little more, and she clenches her thighs together. “You could be more useful, putting that mouth to use somewhere else,” she murmurs breathily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm? You think so?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-Yes,” Catra replies. Her hand tangles into your hair, urging your head lower. “Please—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You give in with a small chuckle and crawl lower, leaving hot kisses along with gentle bites. Catra shudders with each touch, her breaths ragged, her pleas hoarse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At last, you reach her jeans. You hook your fingers and pull them down to her knees. Catra kicks them off and then settles herself back over you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm,” you sigh, pressing your lips against the dip of her pubic bone. “You smell so good.” You press your fingertips over the cloth of her panties and moan quietly—she’s soaked. You swipe your tongue lightly over it, and Catra instinctively moves her hips to meet your tongue.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Catra curses with a string of colourful words that would make Glimmer proud. “Quit teasing!” she gasps, her nails digging into your scalp as she presses her clothed pussy against your mouth. “Just fuck me already!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pull Catra’s panties off and spread her thighs apart, wrapping your arms around them to tug her onto your mouth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Catra cries out the moment your lips seal around her swollen clit. “Fingers-Your fingers,” she gasps, “inside, fuck me with your fingers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You obediently insert one finger into Catra’s pussy. You lick her clit lightly, feeling it twitch with each hot touch, occasionally drawing circles around the bud. After a few seconds, you insert another finger, curling your fingers over the ridges of her walls. The sounds your fingers make whenever you fuck them into Catra are just unholy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuckkkk, yes! Yes, yes, yes, just like that—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You suck her clit with all the fervour of a starved man, pumping your fingers into her cunt more quickly, more roughly. You’re addicted to the feeling of being inside her, tasting her, just as much as she is to having you inside her and being eaten.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Catra’s cries rise in crescendo, her curses turning into the most unintelligible, unholiest sounds as her body quakes. Then, her thighs clench around your head, and she tenses. Her walls squeeze tightly around your fingers, drawing you deeper, not wanting you to leave her empty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And with a harsh tug of your lips, a sweep of your tongue over the tense bundle of nerves, Catra comes. Her juices trail down your fingers, soaking your hand and your lips as you slow down your pace to help her through it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pull away momentarily to gaze up at her, adoring the way her brows draw together, and her mouth falls open with hoarse sobs. “I love the sounds you make when you come undone,” you murmur, digging your nails into the stripes on her legs as you pepper hot kisses and clean up the inside of her thighs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At last, Catra tugs your hair, silently begging for mercy. You oblige and release her after giving her sensitive pussy one last kiss. You knead her thighs gently as she recovers. You carefully bring her into your arms and tug a blanket around her, kissing the top of her head. Catra wraps her arms around your middle and tucks her head beneath your chin with a pleased sigh and a purr, curling her tail loosely around your thigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was that good?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She hums, nudging her nose against the column of your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hope you’re not planning on sleeping the rest of the night, kitten. I’m still not done with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not. I just want you to hold me, you owe me that much,” she slurs, smiling sleepily. “But I am going to hold you to that.” She closes her eyes. “In a little bit,” she adds with a yawn.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” you chuckle, “anything for you.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally posted to Tumblr. I have a lot more works there if you'd like to check them out or send in a request or two—my handle is the same as my AO3 handle @/sapphicseshatwrites ! Thank you for reading everyone! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>